Sweet, Sweet Kisses
by E-chan Hidaka
Summary: A long wait! But it's not a new chapter. I just revised the first chapter with better grammar, spelling and descriptions. I'll be doing to all of the chapters and adding new ones soon! Please read and review!
1. The Rockstar and A Cheerleader

Sweet, Sweet Kisses 

By: E-chan Hidaka

Disclaimers: I do not own Digimon, so please do not sue me because I have no money.

Author's Notes: This is the new and in proved version of sweet sweet kisses. When I started to type this story up I didn't have Microsoft Word, but now I do…so I'm fixing it up.  Please forgive me if you see any grammar or spelling errors.

Couples: Mix

Genre: Romance/ Angst/ Humor

Rated: G - PG-13

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Fly me to the moon and let me play among the stars. Won't you let me see what spring is like? On Jupiter and Mars."- Utada Hikaru_

**¸.·´¯`·»¸.·´¯`·»**Sweet, Sweet Kisses**«·´¯`·.¸«·´¯`·.¸**

**¸.·´¯`·»¸.·´¯`·» **A Rock Star and a Cheerleader**«·´¯`·.¸«·´¯`·.¸**

            "Hey Matty-boy! How's the big Rock Star that got all the girls drool over him in school?" Aaron teased him as they walked through the hallways. "Matty, did you asked Mimi yet?" he questioned putting his arm around Matt's shoulders. Matt looked at his drummer. He had moppy dirty blonde hair and intriguing piercing green eyes. His drummer was dressed in baggy blue jeans and a black shirt saying ph3aR m4 l33t s|iLLs with black boots.      

"No, not yet." Matt told him.

            "What?" Aaron said shockingly looking at Matt. His hair was neatly gel and endless ocean blue eyes that melt into a girl's heart. He was dressed in dirty blue jeans style pants and a tan muscle shirt with Timberland steel-toe boots. 

            "Shh…" Matt tried to hush his friend. " I just haven't gone around to it." 

            "What? Matt, you're always with her. Before school and after school." Aaron pointed out. "How could you not ask her? There's defiantly some wrong with this picture."

            "I know, I know, it's just…ugh!" he was getting frustrated. "It's when I'm around her. I get tongue-tied or something. It's like I lose my ability to talk to her." Matt explained to his friend.

            "Poor, Poor you…" Aaron said sarcastically.

            "Ah, shut up Aaron. I need to get class; I don't have time to talk about this right now." Matt said and started to walk to his class.

            "Ok, whatever man! Ask her soon, I heard that someone else wants her beside you." Aaron warned him.  Matt turned around and looked at his friend at disbelief. "It's not only you who has a big crush on her." His friend said as he walked away.

~

            'What's wrong with Matt? How come he hasn't asked me yet?' Mimi thought to herself as she shut her locker. She fiddled with her hazel-honey layered tresses before tossing over her shoulder and sighed. She was dressed in a nice powder pink tube dress that fitted her petite body and white sandals. 'This is so frustrating!' She thought to herself closing her lovely brown eyes. 'Is there something wrong with me?' "Ugh!" she stressed.

            "Hi, Mimi," A sweet voice interrupted her.

            "I can't stand it!" she shouted as she faced her best friend. She was beautiful girl. She had shoulder length auburn hair and everlasting cinnamon brown eyes. She was dressed in Paris Blue flooded pants and a red halt top with black open toe sandals. "I'm so sorry Sora. Hi!" Mimi said giving a warm hug to her friend. "This whole thing with Matt is driving me crazy. I feel like his playing with my heart." 

            "Mimi, stop stressing yourself. Maybe he's waiting for a good time." Sora pointed out.

            "Yeah, I know but…." She started.

            "Nothing. Have faith in love." Sora said.

            "And when is Captain of the soccer team going to ask you?" Mimi questioned making Sora blush.

            "I don't know. But I know I'll be waiting for that day to come." She told Mimi.

            "Yeah, your right Sora." Mimi said to her.

            "Well speak of the devil it's your lover boy!" Sora said sly. Mimi blushed. Sora pushed her towards Matt.

            "Sora!" she grasped as she began to fall, but it was to late. Oof

            "Mimi?" Matt said as he caught her in his arms. "Are you ok?" he asked her. "You know you should be more careful." He let her stand on her own two feet, but still held on to her like she was a glass doll. She continued to look deep into his ocean blue eyes feeling like she lost the ability to talk. "I needed to talk to you anyways. I guess it better then never."

            "Matt what are you talking about?" she finally stuttered out.

            "Mimi, I…" he started.

            "Yeah?" she questioned.

            "Will you go out with me?" he asked her. She didn't answered and it frightened Matt. Matt took it as a no. " I think I should go now." He let go of her and took a step back.

            "Matt, no wait. I do want go out with you! Yes, yes, yes!" Mimi declared her answer echo through the school hallways. Sora smiled. Matt smiled and step in front of her. He took her hand into his. It fitted perfectly together then he wrapped his arms around her small waist. Mimi welcomed the warm embrace. Then he tilted his head and his lips touch softly against her rose pink lips. It was the most sweetest and passionate kiss that Mimi and Matt experience together. 

            But as they didn't know as Mimi screamed her yes all of the students who were in their class came to see what was going on.

            "You go Matt!" Shouted Aaron. Matt and Mimi faced his friend. Mimi blushed. They never expected the whole witness to their love.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Chapter… A Born Leader and Second in Command

Author's Ramble: I hope you like the improvement. Please comment it, so I can put the next revised chapter soon. Ja ne! Till next time. ~ E-chan Hidaka 05/30/02


	2. A Born Leader and Second In Command

Sweet Sweet Kisses  
By: E-chan  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
1. I do not own digimon  
2. so sorry for the bad grammer and spelling  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Part 2: A born leader & Second in command  
------------------------------------------  
------------------------------------------  
  
~Tai's POV~  
  
Today is a beautiful day. The sun is shining bright  
"Tai, Are you listening to me?" a mellow voice interrupted my   
thoughts. I snap back into reality facing my best friend. Boy  
she was beautiful. I knew all her all my life. Her brownish-  
orange hair, bright brown eyes, her cute little nose, her   
luscious red lips and her loving personality drove me crazy.  
  
"Huh? sorry Sora." I said, "What where you saying?" I heard her   
sigh.  
  
"Geez Tai...I swear you never pay attention to me." Sora said   
annoyingly.   
  
"Sorry..." I apologized.  
  
"Anyways as I saying earlier did you know that Matt and Mimi  
finally got together." she told me.  
  
"What!" I shouted. "He finally had the guts to ask her out."  
  
"Yeah!" she replied.  
  
"I knew Matt had it in him. His the MAN!" I said. And only could  
do the same. I'm scared to ask her out. Scared that she might  
turn me down because she only like me as her best friend. gag! I   
don't know what to do. Oof "Ouch that hurts!" I yelped. I start  
to rub the back of my head.  
  
"Sorry Man I didn't mean to hit you." a young man shouted over   
the baseball field.  
  
"Yeah yeah! Watch were you hit your ball." I retorted.  
  
"Heads Up!" shouted someone. I looked up and saw a soccer ball  
heading right towards me. BANG The ball hit me right in the   
face.   
  
"Tai! Tai! Are you ok?" Sora called to me. I slowly open  
my eyes. I saw a beautiful face in front of me. She was  
an angel. "Tai Tai! Talk to me." she cried.  
  
"Angel?" I asked myself. I put my hand on her cheek. It was   
so soft. "Your beautiful..." I said. Red appeared at her cheeks.  
"Have I gone to heaven?" I asked. She shook her head.   
  
"Tai! Tai! are you ok? I'm sorry man!" Davis came running towards me.  
  
"Uhhh..." I replied. "Davis!" I shouted. I got up. Shook my head.  
  
"I'm sorry Tai." Davis apologized.   
  
"Tai, please don't get mad at Davis he didn't mean it." Sora  
said.  
  
"Huh?" I turn around. It wasn't an angel it was Sora when I asked  
if she was angel. Oh my god! what does she think now. "No am not   
mad at him. I'm just kick him around for a while." I said. Sora   
looked at me in disapproval.   
  
"Run DAVIS" She warned him. I pick up the soccer and kick it.   
The ball miss Davis by a inch.   
  
"Get back here! So I can kick your ass!" I shouted running after   
him.  
  
"I said I was sorry!" he yelled back.  
  
"I already know that!" I retorted. I got tired of chasing after him.  
  
"Tai?" Sora called to me.   
  
"Yeah..." I replied as I walk back to her.  
  
"Can I asked you something?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah sure." I said.  
  
"Did you mean it when you said I was beautiful and you thought  
I was an angel?" she aske me.  
  
"Uh?" I stuttered.  
  
"Tell me the true Tai." she said sweetly.  
  
"...Yes!" I said shyly.  
  
"Good because I feel the same way about you.   
I will follow the leader." Sora said.  
  
"What?" I said shockingly.  
  
"I like you Tai." she confessed.  
  
"You like me?" I said.  
  
"Yes..." she said blushing now.  
  
"YaHooO!" I shouted out of joy. Sora looked at me like I was crazy.  
I grab Sora. I hug her. "You don't know how long   
I been like you." I told her.  
  
"How long?" she asked me.  
  
"Uhh since forever." I told her. I blushed.  
  
"Really?" she said.  
  
"Yah!" I said and blush even more.  
  
"I like you too. Since forever." she claimed. She smile brighty  
at me. God I loved her smile. And she so pretty.  
  
"Sora, I have something to confess..." I said.  
  
"What is it Tai?" she asked.  
  
"I didn't wanna tell you my feelings...because I thought  
you would turn me down and tell me that you only like me as a   
friend and nothing more. " I answered. Her brown eyes soften.  
Water started to appear from her eyes. "Aww don't cry Sora."   
I wipe the tears away from her eyes. She looked like an  
angel to me. "I love you Sora!" I declared. She started to  
cry even more. Then she kissed me. Her soft luscious red  
lips were on my lips. It was a gentle kiss. That I ever could  
imagation. I return the kiss with passion.  
  
"I love you too Tai." she sniffed.  
  
"Sora...will you be my girlfriend?" I asked her.   
She didn't answered me. But kissed me.   
  
"Does that answer your question?" she asked. All I did was nod  
my head in agreement. And we walk-in hand-handed to our school.  
  
I was a born leader and she was my second in command. She was   
my heart and soul. And I loved her for that.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Next one....Part: 3 Angels of Hope & Light  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------ 


	3. Angels of Hope and Light

Sweet Sweet Kisses  
By E-chan  
  
Author's notes:  
  
I do not own Digimon. Toei/Bandi/Fox Kids own digimon. So   
Please do not sue me.   
  
Please no flames....  
  
AND I'm very sorry that am hating on Davis. Don't get me wrong  
I think Davis is cool! Plus he to Kawaii. And plus it adding up  
the plot in the upcoming parts.  
  
And one more thing sorry if you see any mis-typo or grammer.   
  
Thank you and Enjoy the fanfic....  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Part 3: Angels of Hope & Light  
  
~Kari's POV~  
  
It was very quiet in my english class. I was so bored. We  
had to read. So I space off looking at the window. Tap  
I felt someone tapping on my shoulder. I looked up to see   
who was tapping my shoulder. It was my english teacher. Ekk!  
  
"Hikari? Is everything ok?" he asked me in concern.  
  
"Uh? I'm sorry sir." I apologized. "And nothing wrong."   
  
"Are you sure Hikari?" he asked me.  
  
"Yes sir." I replied. Then my teacher looked at me one  
more time and when back to his desk.  
  
"Psst...Kari..." I looked who was whispering my name. Uhh  
Davis can't he just leave me alone.   
  
"What?!" I snapped at him. He gave me a puppy hurt look. How  
disgusted.   
  
"Who you like to go on a date tonight?" he asked quietly. I turn  
around and faced T.K. I gave him one of those looks telling him I   
need help.  
  
"I'm sorry Davis, but Kari and I made plans tonight." T.K spoked up.  
  
"Shut up T.C I wasn't asking you." Davis snapped back.  
  
"Hey don't yell at T.K and no I can't go on a date with you I have   
plans with T.K." I told Davis.   
  
"Hey you three pipe down or your going to have detention." our teaher  
yelled at us.   
  
"Yes Sir." we replied. I slump back into my chair. I swear Davis never  
leaves me alone. Ugh! I hate this. Am just glad that T.K was here. I don't  
wanna go out with Davis. When will Davis learn I just like him as a friend   
and nothing more.  
  
***  
  
"T.K wait up!" I called to T.K who was leaving to go home. He   
stop and waited for me. He had a beautiful smile. He's handsome.  
He would never like me as a girlfriend. He got to many girls   
chasing after him. I love his azure blue eyes.   
  
"So..." he interrupted my thoughts.  
  
"I never got to tell you thank you." I told him.   
  
"No problem Kari." he answered back.  
  
"Kari!" I became annoyed. I knew who was calling my name. It was   
Davis. "Wait for me." he shouted trying to catch up to us. I made  
T.K walk faster with me. "Kari." he called again. Then I just   
snap. I turn around and glared at him.  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE DAVIS! I NEVER LIKE YOU! GET IT THROUGH YOUR   
THICK SKULL OF YOURS. I WILL NEVER DATE YOU. I ONLY LIKE YOU AS  
A FRIEND. I LOVE TK!" I shouted in frustration. Oh my...did I just   
say I, I love T.K. Oh no! "Oh" I said to myself. I plop myself onto  
the sidewalk and started to cry. I didn't mean to blow up like that.  
I was so mean to Davis. I never wanted to hurt his feelings.   
  
"Do you really mean it?" I was startled. I forgot T.K was there.  
I sighed. "Kari, do you really mean it?" he asked again. What was  
I going to say to him yes. Or say no it was just to get Davis off  
my back. I didn't know. He waited for my answer patiently and I   
decide.  
  
"Yes I did mean it." I told him facing the ground. I didn't want  
to look at him and his azure blue eyes. Then I felt a warm embrace.  
He was hugging me. I looked up into his eyes. It showed so much   
compassion. "T.K" He put his index finger against my lips.   
  
"I have something to confess to you." he said. "I love you too  
Kari. Your my angel of light." I started to cry more. Did he   
just confess to me he was in love with me? I felt so warm in   
his arms. He lifted my chin and kissed my lips slowly and softly.  
I felt like I was flying to the moon.   
  
"T.K and your my angel of hope." I said. He smiled at me.  
  
"Let's get home now Kari. Tai probably wondering where you are." he  
told me and help me up on my feet. As walking to my house I saw   
Davis. His face showed that he was crushed what he just witness.  
I felt so bad for him. Now he knows how much T.K meant to me.   
I wish it didn't have to like this. I wish he didn't have feelings  
for me because I was in love T.K and not him.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Next one: Part 4...The genius & the daydreamer  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. The Genius and the Daydreamer

Sweet Sweet Kisses  
By E-chan  
  
Author's notes:  
  
I do not own digimon Toei/Bandi/Fox Kids do. Please do not  
sue me.   
  
Please forgive me if you see any mis-typo or grammer. "gomen."  
  
Also this is to Kasumi Tachikawa for she request   
for a kenyako...hehe I was going to do one after   
I posted up part 3: Angels ofHope and Light.   
Oh Kasumi, you love Kenyako right please read   
How Can You. it's a Kenyako Fanfic. I think you'll enjoy it.  
  
Thank you for all the reviews! No flamers please.  
  
Now on with the story....  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Part 4: The genius & the daydreamer  
  
~Miyako's P.O.V~  
  
Ken Ichijouji...what a dreamie guy. His beautiful mystic violet eyes,  
his wonderful smile, his georgous laugh, his beautiful long indigo   
hair, and a perfect personality. He is my ideal boyfriend.   
  
But all I could do is be his friend and be there when he's down.   
At least I can dream of him being my boyfriend if I can't have him right?   
I giggled at the thought. That would be great if I was his girlfriend.   
He seem so lonely sometimes when I see him. He had unreadible face. He  
didn't want anyone in his life. Is it because he scare that he might   
get hurt in the process. Or is he afriad to love someone? Ken Ichijouji  
was a myster to me. When I think I got him figured out. He surprises me.   
  
Everything about Ken drives me crazy. Kari thinks am nuts for not telling   
Ken how I feel about him. But am scared of his reaction. Would he reject   
me or like me back. Kari calls me a chicken. Then she also told me I have   
to be sincere about my feelings for him since I carry   
the crest of Sincerity. Kari was right. But I don't wanna risk the   
friendship we have now. He doesn't like me in that way does he? I sighed.   
I lean my head against the cherryblossom tree. I don't know  
what to do. I close my eyes and began to daydream about him.  
  
::Miyako's daydream conquence::  
  
It was a beautiful spring day. Love was in the air. The wind blew the   
scent of fresh wildflowers. The sky was clear and blue as ever. A   
young girl was laying on the grass and a young boy laying next to her.  
  
"Miya-chan" he called to her. "Your the most beautiful girl I ever   
lay eyes on." he told her. She smiled sweetly at him.   
  
"Aww how sweet of you Ken." she said to him. "Your the most cutest  
guy." she claimed. At that comment Ken blushed. She loved how   
his mystic violet eyes shined.   
  
"Miya-chan can I tell you something." he asked her.  
  
"Go ahead Ken." she said sweetly. He came closely to her and   
plop himself up on one of his elbows.   
  
And whispered in her ear, "Miya-chan I think am falling in love   
with you." She gasped at his declare.  
  
::Out of dream conquence::  
  
~Ken's P.O.V~  
  
I saw Miya-chan resting under a cherryblossom tree. How peace   
she looked. Her beautiful lavender hair, her lips, her smile, her face   
she was a beautiful creature to watch. I slowly and quietly walk up  
to resting form of Miyako. I heard her talking to herself.   
  
"Ken...I think I love you." she whispered. I smirked. She likes me. I was scared   
that she didn't like me in that way. Ever since she forgive me and became  
my friend I felt something for her. Even though I didn't wanna feel anything   
for her. Because I hurt the people I care about the most. I didn't want to   
get to close to any of them. But Miya-chan just got through to me. And show me  
that I need friends and family in my life. I was thankful I was able to met   
people like Miyako and the others. I don't know what I would do without them.   
  
Then an idea pop into my head. "Miya-chan I do love you." I whispered into  
her ears. She was smiling brightly more. She slowly open her eyes. Her pretty  
hazel eyes shined. She looked so surprise I was next to her.  
  
"Ken!" she said. "Uh? what are you doing here?" she asked me. I grin.   
  
"To keep you company." I replied. Her expression soften. "Actually I just  
wanna tell you Miya..." I started. But I could wait any longer I had to kiss her.  
Her lips taste like fresh strawberries. It was the most wonderful thing I felt in   
my life. She sighed and return the kiss. I broke the kiss. Her cheeks was slightly  
pink. She was the most beautiful thing. "I'm in love with you."  
  
"Ken am in love with you too." she declared to me.   
  
***   
  
A young man watch Miyako and Ken confessed their feelings to each other.  
"But Miyako I love you." he said to himself sadly.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Next One: Part 5: Unexpecting feelings from a computer geek  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  



	5. Unexpecting Feelings from a Computer Gee...

Sweet Sweet Kisses  
By E-chan  
  
Author's notes:  
  
I do not own digimon Toei/Bandi/Fox Kids...etc... So please do   
no sue me.   
  
The Only thing I own is Naoki Korogi my made up character.  
  
"Gomen" If you see any mis-typo or grammer.  
  
Thank you for the Review....please comment.....  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
Part 5: Unexcepting feelings from a computer geek  
  
~Izzy's POV~  
  
I saw Ken and Miyako kissing under the cherryblossom tree. How   
it hurts to see Miyako kiss Ken when I have feelings for her. Doesn't  
she know? Now I wish that I could've told her how I felt about her,  
but I been so wrap up with my computer. Ugh and now Ken has Miyako.  
I love her!  
  
"Ahem?" a voice interrupted my thoughts. I turn around and saw a pretty  
sea green hair girl in front of the classroom door.   
  
"Oh I'm sorry. How can I help you?" I offered.  
  
"Am suppose to me a tutor here. He/she is suppose to teach me more   
about computers. Because I'm not doing to well in that subject." she   
explained to me.  
  
Oh that's right..."Hello, I think I'm your tutor." I told her.  
  
"Oh Hi, my name Naoki Korogi." she introduced herself.  
  
"Hi, my name is Koushiro Izumi, but I preferred to be called Izzy."  
  
"It seems that you were in deep thought Izzy." she pointed out.  
  
"Well um yeah. I was just thinking." I replied  
  
"I see." she said.  
  
"Well let me start tutoring you and see how good you are   
with computers." I told her.  
  
"Hai." she answered back. I gestured her to sit next to me.  
She was a cute little thing. Her wavy sea green hair, her jade  
green eyes, her rosepink lips, and her petite figure made her   
cute. Wait...why I checking her out? I love Miyako. Do I? She  
was dressed in a light green summer dress. It fit perfect on her  
because her light complextion. The summer dress fitted good around  
her lilth-bod. Ack got to get her out of my head.   
  
Is it I never really love Miyako? Was I just scared to lose her   
friendship? Or was I just....just...  
  
"Izzy?" Naoki interrupted my thoughts once again.  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry Naoki." I apologized to her.   
  
"Maybe I should come back tomorrow. It seem like you have   
a lot on your mind right now." she said.  
  
"No, No it's ok." I protested. She got up. I grab her arm.  
  
"Izzy please let go of me. I'll come back tomorrow." she said.  
I never grab a person like that like I did to Naoki. I let go   
of her arm.  
  
"Gomen ne..." I apologized.  
  
"It's alright Izzy." she said sweetly and walk out of the door.  
Why am I acting so different? Why is my thoughts surrounded   
around her. Why? Do I like her? Why is my heart thumping so fast?  
I love Miyako! This was stressing me out. I need to somewhere I can  
be by myself for a while.   
  
***  
  
As I was heading home I put on my headphones on and played the cd.  
  
I need your love by INOJ  
  
"I got feelings for a friend, but I can't. Dont know how to tell him."  
"How I wanna feel his love, but I'm scare also scare to tell him."  
  
------  
~chorus~  
  
"Ooh baby can you love me..Cuz i need to feel your love..."  
"So baby can you" love me love me  
"Cuz I need to feel your love"  
"Baby can you love me...ooh..."  
"Cuz I need to feel your love."  
"Baby can you..."Love me Love me  
-----  
  
"I don't want no body else, I just want you for myself."  
"Everybody knows I have feels for you. Ooh..."  
"We been cool since we were kids, but I cant go being   
friends."  
"Always on my mind. I think I'm falling for you."  
  
~Chorus again~  
  
"People say we cute together."  
"You say will be friends forever."  
"I hold my feelings in. And everyone knows but you. It's true."  
"Come on Baby, Baby look at me"   
"I'm not your sister, I'm your lover to be."  
"Its not funny I think I'm in love with you."  
  
~Chorus Again~  
  
I sigh as the song was over. "Miyako..." I whispered to myself. But   
another girl was affecting my thoughts. Naoki Korogi. I don't know   
anymore.....  
  
"Aw thank you Ken." That's sweet of you." I heard a familiar voice. It  
was Miyako talking to Ken. She kissed him sweetly on the lips and saw  
Ken blush wildly. Then it came to me...that I had to move on.   
  
"Miyako, I'll be happy for you. You have choosen Ken. Good-bye my   
sweet Miyako...." I said to myself and continued walking home.  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
[A/N: Izzy isn't leaving ok... he just letting go of Miyako and being  
happy for her.]  
  
Next One: Part 6: Wants...Needs and Jealous  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------- 


	6. WantsNeed and Jealous

Sweet Sweet Kisses  
By E-chan  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
I do not own digimon; Toei/Bandi/Fox Kids etc...  
I'm sorry if you find any mis-typo or grammar please forgive me.  
I do not own this song. This song belongs to Azn Dreamers- "Heaven  
by your side" And the second song also belongs to Azn Dreamers-  
"Angel from Above."  
  
I own Naoki Korogi.  
  
Ps. Sorry it took a while to post this up. I been working on other   
fanfics and updating my sites.   
  
Now on with the story.  
  
Please tell me what you think! I love reviews!   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
Part 6: Wants...needs and jealous  
  
"Urgh!" Jun screamed in stress. She couldn't believe that   
Matt and Mimi are going out. She hated that. She wanted to be Matt's   
girlfriend. No, he had choosen the stuck up cheerleader Mimi.   
She thought. And am Matt's number one fan too. "I wanna marry   
Matt!" she shouted. "But that bitch Mimi stole him away from me!"   
she keep on rambling.   
  
***  
  
~Mimi's POV~  
  
I love how his ocean blue eyes sparkle when he looks at me. I   
sighed. And he was all mine. It was a bright sunny day. I was dressed   
in a pink summer dress waiting for my one only love Matt. I cleared my   
throat up and started to sing.  
  
  
You and I  
I cannot hide  
the love we feel inside  
the words we need to say  
I feel that I  
have always walked alone  
but now that ur here with me  
there'll always be a place that I can go  
n suddenly our destiny  
has started to unfold  
when ur next to me  
I can see the greatest story  
love has ever told  
  
now my life is blessed with the love of an angel  
how can it be true  
somebody to keep the dream alive  
the dream I found in you  
I always thought that love would be the strangest thing to me  
when we touch, I realize   
that I found my place in heaven by ur side  
  
I could fly  
when u smile  
I'd walk a thousand miles  
to hear you call my name  
now that I   
have finally found the one  
who will be there for me eternally  
my everlasting sun  
suddenly our destiny  
has started to unfold  
when ur next to me   
I can see the greatest story  
love has ever told  
  
now my life is blessed with the love of an angel  
how can it be true  
somebody to keep the dream alive  
the dream I found in you  
I always thought that love would be the strangest thing to me  
when we touch, I realize   
that I found my place in heaven by your side  
that I found my place in heaven by your side  
  
And when your next to me  
I can see  
the greatest story love has ever told  
  
Now my life is blessed with the love of an angel  
how can it be true  
somebody to keep the dream alive  
the dream i found in you  
I always thought that love would be the strangest thing to me  
when we touch, I realize   
that I found my place in heaven by ur side  
  
"Oh really?" A familiar voice said as I finish singing.   
I smiled. I knew that Matt was right behind me.   
"God has been good to me. To bless me with a beautiful   
angel like you." hecomplainted. He wrap his strong   
arms around me. He kissed me lightly on my neck.   
I sighed happily.   
  
"I love you..." I started and he caught me by surprise.  
He silence me with a kiss. He kisses by the book. I thought.   
  
***  
  
I hate her so much! Tears started to run down Jun's cheeks. I   
lost Matt to that BITCH! She better watch her back and before she   
knows it Matt will be with me. Jun sweared on her life that she would  
get Matt back. And have him for herself. She laughed to herself at   
the thought. "Mimi won't know what hit her." she laugh evilly. You'll  
see Mimi. How does it feel to lose someone that you cherish?  
  
***  
  
::That Night at Matt's Concert::  
  
~Matt's POV~  
  
Mimi was dressed in a beautiful baby pink dress. It fitted   
around her petite figure, showing off her womanly curves. And I can't  
still believe she mine. I took her hand and brought her to the stage   
if front of all my fans. "Hey...wassup my fans! I wanted to thank   
you for supporting my band. It was never possible without your guys  
support that we became this popular." I started. Mimi was next to   
me smiling to the crowd. She was a natural, she belong on the spot  
light. "I want to introduce you guys to a person that inspired and  
help me in every way. Mimi Tachikawa, my only one true love."  
  
The crowd yelled in happiness. "And now let's begin rocking  
the house." I shouted. In replied they shouted and scream. "This is   
to my girl Mimi." I cleared my throat and started to sing to her.  
  
  
I'll give anything for love,  
Just to be with you.  
And girl I swear I'll never change,  
The way you are.  
Cause I will be there,  
I will be there for you,  
Forever more.  
I wanna share my life,  
It's only right that you be mine.  
  
Cause you,  
Are my angel from above girl  
Angel from above.  
And you,  
Make the world go round with love girl  
You are my angel from above.  
  
Everytime I close my eyes,  
I thank the lord that I've found you.  
And girl I swear I'll never change,  
Your my dream come true.  
Cause I will be there,  
I will be there for you,  
forever more.  
I wanna share my life,  
It's only right that you be mine.  
  
Cause you,  
Are my angel from above girl  
Angel from above.  
And you,  
Make the world go round with love girl,  
You are my angel from above.  
  
You're my angel girl,  
You, are my angel from above girl,  
Angel from above.  
And you,  
Make the world go round with love girl,  
You are my angel from above.  
  
You are my angel girl,  
And you,  
Make the world go round with love girl,  
You are my angel from above.  
And you,  
Are my angel from above girl,  
Angel from above.  
And you,  
Make the world go round with love girl,  
You are my angel from above.  
And you,  
Are my angel from above girl,  
Angel from above.  
And You,  
Make the world go round with love girl,  
You are my angel from above.  
And You,  
Are my angel from above girl.  
  
Her beautiful brown eyes was filled with tears. "I love you  
Mimi!" I told her. She wrap her arms around me and kissed me.   
  
~Jun's POV~  
  
I just stood there in the front seats stunned. Ugh!! I hate her! You'll  
paid for that Mimi Tachikawa. I will steal Matt Ishida from you.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Next One- Part 7: Broken Hearts of Rejection  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Broken Hearts of Rejection

Sweet Sweet Kisses  
By E-chan  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
I do not own Digimon; Toei/Bandai/Fox Kids etc... Please do not   
sue me. If you see any mis-typos or grammar forgive me.  
  
I own Naoki Korogi and Cocoa Korogi.  
  
Sorry it took me a while to get this up. I hope you like it. And  
this one pretty long.   
  
On with the story! Thank you for all the reviews!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Part 7: Broken hearts of rejection  
  
  
~Daisuke's POV~   
  
I never felt so heart broken in my life. The girl that I love was   
in someone else arms than mine. "Davis!" I looked up and saw my sister  
she had a fake smile pastered to her face. "What do you want Jun?" I asked  
sarascastically.   
  
"Have you seen Matt around?" she asked me. God! Can't she get over  
Matt Ishida. He was going out with Mimi Tachiwaka.  
  
"No." I said to her. She frown.  
  
"Well if you see him tell him I'm looking for him." she told me.  
  
"Yeah yeah!" I responsed. And I watch my sister walk away. I wanted   
to bang my head against the picinic table. If anything could get any  
worst. Kari and T.K came walking out in hand and hand. I started to   
bang my head against the table.   
  
"Davis are you alright man?" T.k asked me in concern.  
  
"No, everything peachy." I groan sarascatically. I looked at the happy  
couple. Kari eyebrow arch up.   
  
"Are you sure Davis?" she asked me.  
  
"Yeah, expected that T.C here took my girl." I mummbled.  
  
"What did you says?" Kari asked.  
  
"Oh nothing. I'm just stressed out." I replied.  
  
"Why?" she asked me. Man can't she stop asking questions.  
  
"Things you'll never understand." I retorted.   
  
"Try us." T.K spoke up. I had to think of something or they   
wouldn't leave me alone.   
  
"Jun set me up with a blind date ok!" I spatted out. "Happy now."  
  
"Jeez, You don't have to be so harsh." Kari replied.  
  
"You have a blind date?" T.K asked me. "Kari and me are going   
out tonight. Want to join us with your date?" Kari smiled at me.  
"Meet us at Dream Stars theatres at 8:00 okay."  
  
"Yeah sure." I said. "Well I got to go now." I replied and got up from  
the table. "See you guys later." And walk away. I had to find a date.  
  
***  
  
2 hours had past and still no date for tonight. What was I going to do? I had  
only 3 more hours to find me a date. Maybe I could asked someone help.   
  
"Davis what are you doing here?" I turn around and saw Izzy standing beside   
a beautiful girl. She had the most outstanding eyes I ever seen. It was jaded  
green. She was dressed in a green tube top and flooded jean pants with green   
sandals to match her top. This girl remind me of Mimi in a way.   
  
"Uh? Izzy I need to talk to you." I said.   
  
"Oh." I looked at the girl next to him again. "Oh yeah. This is Naoki  
Korogi." he introduce us.   
  
"Hi, I'm Davis." I said.   
  
"You don't have a last name Davis." she asked me sweetly.   
  
"Oh, sorry Daisuke Motoyami." I laughed.  
  
"Nice to met you Davis." she answered back.  
  
"And you too." I smiled at her.  
  
"So what the problem Davis? Izzy asked me. I looke at him. He   
was dress in black baggy pants with a green turtle neck sweater.  
It looked like he didn't like the way I was looking at Naoki.  
  
"I need a date for tonight." I told him.  
  
"Why did you come to me for that?" he asked me.  
  
"I don't know. Do you know anyone I could go with?" I asked him.   
  
"I know who you can go with." Naoki entered the conversation. I looked  
at her.   
  
"You do?" I questioned.  
  
"Yeah. You can go with my cousin Cocoa." she told me. "She just came   
three nights ago. And I need someone to show her a great time while she  
her. She came from Hawaii and she about your age." I smiled at her.   
  
"Thank you!" I hugged her. "Tell her I'll pick her up at 7:30 ok?"   
  
"Yeah sure." she said.   
  
"Thanks again. Your a lifesaver." With that I walk out of the computer room.  
  
"Are you sure its with your cousin." I heard Izzy asked Naoki.   
  
"Yeah don't worry." Naoki said to Izzy.  
  
***  
  
It was 7 o'clock. Soon I'll be picking up Cocoa. And showing her off  
to T.K and Kari.   
  
"Davis!" called my sister.  
  
"What!" I yelled.  
  
"Some chick on the phone for you. She said she has a date with   
you." she replied.   
  
"Hold up." I came out of the room. My sister looked at me. I was  
dressed in shiny blue jean shorts with a body tight shirt and   
shiny jean jacket. Jun handed me the phone. "Hello" I said cooly.  
  
"Hi Daisuke." she said.  
  
"What's up?" I asked her.   
  
"I just want know where are we going tonight?" she said.  
  
"The Dream Stars theatre." I told her.  
  
"Ok. Don't be late." she giggled. "Bye Daisuke!"  
  
"Bye." I got up the phone with her. "What are you looking at?"  
I asked my sister. Her mouth was hanging wide open.   
  
"You have a date...I thought your madly in love with Kari." she   
stated.  
  
"I am. But I'm just going to make Kari jealous." I explained to  
her. My sister started to laugh.   
  
"That's a good one little brother." she said as she started to mess   
up my hair.  
  
"Jun, the hair." I yelled. "Man I'm going to be late now because  
of you." She started to laugh even more.   
  
***  
  
I knock on Naoki's door. I waited patiently. A girl open a door.  
"Hi Naoki." I greeted her.   
  
"Hey Davis." she said. "Come in. She'll be down soon."   
  
"Hi Davis." A familiar voice rang in my ears.   
  
"Izzy." I said surprised.  
  
"Thank you I'm glad to see you too." he said sarascatically.  
  
"Sorry. I'm just surprise to see you here."   
  
"I'm sorry. I took so long." A girl came down the stairs. My jaw   
down to the floor. She was beautiful.  
  
"Davis. Pick up your mouth." Naoki giggled. "This is my cousin Cocoa."  
  
"Hi." I stuttered out. She smile at me. She had long sea green hair  
with those beautiful jaded green eyes. She was dressed in green tank  
top and loose baggy jeans.  
  
"Hi Daisuke." she said. Oh my she has a tongue ring.   
  
"Are you ready." I said happily.   
  
"Yeah." she said as she grab my hand and we were out the   
door like that.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
To Continue........... Part 8: Love will guide the path  
  



	8. Love will guide the path

Sweet Sweet Kisses  
By E-chan  
  
Author's Notes: I do not own Digimon. Bandai/Toei/Foxkids do. I wish  
I did though. Please forgive me if you see any mis-typos or grammar.   
  
I do own Naoki Korogi and Cocoa Korogi. There is one part were it  
major waffy! You might get sick of it.  
  
Now on with the story....  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Part 8: Love will guide the path  
  
  
~Tai's POV~  
  
"Sora where are we going?" I asked her.   
  
"You'll find out soon enough hun." she called me. I kinda felt stupid  
with this blind fold on me. Sora convince me to put on for her. She   
said she wanted to take me some where special. I wanted to know what  
she was up too.   
  
***  
  
~Davis's POV~  
  
We walk towards Dream Stars Theatre where Kari and Tk were waiting   
for us patiently. She was laughing at TK. TK cheeks were blushing bright  
red.   
  
"Hey wassup Davis!" Tk greeted me.   
  
"Hi Davis." Kari greeted me also.  
  
"Hey you guys." I said, "Oh yeah this is my date Cocoa." She smiled  
at the wonderful couple.  
  
"Hi." she greeted. She gave a warm hug to TK and Kari. "It's nice to  
me you too."  
  
"The same to you." Kari said.  
  
"Well we better get our tickets to watch the movie." TK told us.  
  
***  
  
~Tai's POV~  
  
"Just hold on one more minute. We're almost there." Sora told me. I sighed. I   
could hear water crashing. Are we on the beach? I asked myself. No wonder she   
told me to wear swimming shorts under my pants. "Wait here." She demanded. I heard  
some rustling going on. What was she up too? Then I felt someone behind me.   
  
"Sora?" I questioned.  
  
"Shh..." she hushed me. Her warm breathe tickled my neck. She untie the blind fold. I  
blink a couple times so my eyes can adjusted. I was surprised. She did this all for me.  
There was a blanket place on the sand held by candles on each side. Also there was a   
picinic basket. "So how did you like my surprise?" she whispered in my ear. I smiled.  
It was perfect and a perfect night.   
  
"It's undescribible. I love it." I told her. I pulled her into my arms. "Thank You."  
I touch her cheek. She was blushing. I looked into her beautiful dreamie eyes and kissed  
her. Her lips were so soft and sweet. So this how it feels to be love. I thought to myself.  
Sora meant the world to me. I would die for her. She leaded me to the blanket. She motioned   
me to sit and she sat right next to me. She was dressed in a summer hawaii red dress. It   
fitted her perfectly. She was my angel.  
  
"I love you Tai." she told me. You could tell she meant it with all of her heart.  
  
"And I love you Sora." I admitted. "Your the other half of me."  
  
"Aww..." she sighed. "You must be hungry." My stomach growled in response. What  
a way to ruin the mood here. I mental said to myself.  
  
"Hehe." I laughed. "Yeah." She took out some sandwiches. She handed me one.  
  
"I hope you like it." she said as I took a bit of the sandwich. It was deliscious. She  
handed a soda pop. We sat there in silent enjoying each other company. I couldn't asked for  
a better night. This was a perfect date. We finished our sandwiches. She got up and slowly  
took off her dress. I thought I was going to get a major nose bleed. She had a two piece   
swim suite on. "Come on Tai. Let's go swimming." she told me. I smiled at her and got up.  
  
"Alright." I said. I took off my orange shirt and my khais pants. I put my Puma somewhere  
safe. So no one could steal it. I didn't want anyone to steal my shoes even though Sora and  
I were alone. She was waiting for me. I grab onto her small hands. It fit perfectly into mine.  
  
We reached the ocean water. She let go off my hand and dived into the water. She didn't come  
up. I started to worry. So I dived in. "Sora?" I cried. I hoped she was okay. I swam fared  
from the shore. "Sora?" I called out again. Then I felt arms wrap around my waist from  
behind.   
  
"Tai, don't worry am right here." she said. I was glad she was ok. I thought I had lost her.  
  
"Sora you scared me half to death." Now she was in of me. " Don't ever do   
that again." I scold her. She gave me puppy eyes. I couldn't resisted those eyes. She  
kissed me. It was a passionate kiss full love. Heart and soul was included. I was  
in love with her and I could tell she felt the same way. I thank the stars for   
guiding our love for each other. I knew we were more then friends.  
  
***  
  
~Davis's POV~  
  
"Man that movie was great. I never expected for Iris to die." sighed Cocoa.  
  
"Yeah...she risked her life for Zero." TK said. Kari was crying in TK arms.  
  
"All for love." I said. "She had to choose between love or loyalt to family."  
  
"I know family means a lot, but if I was her I would of choosed love." Cocoa  
claimed.  
  
"I wish she didn't have to die." Kari said. She was wiping her tears.  
  
"Really Cocoa you would choosed love over family?" TK asked her. She   
didn't say anything.   
  
"Well..." she started. "I am a person that go by my feelings. If my heart  
tell me to follow my family then I would. And If told me to chase after  
my love one then I would." she explained. "Love will guide the path. Where  
every it takes me I'll be there."  
  
"Wow..." I said. She smiled at me. "Any one hungry?"   
  
"I am!" TK said.  
  
"Me too." Kari chimed in.  
  
"Me three." Cocoa said.   
  
"Let's get going then." I told them. Kari and TK walked with each other.   
Cocoa and I walk ahead of the two love birds. Some how I wasn't jealous of  
TK and Kari. I was happy for them. We went to McDanold's. It was a great   
night. But everything was going change that night.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
To be continued.......... Part 9: Could anything get any worst  
  
[A/N: Let me explain what movie they had watched. It's actually part of a   
video game called Mega Man X4. I took a snippet from it. It's a really   
cool game.]  
  
  
  
  



End file.
